An Angels wings are broken
by hugthedanny
Summary: this story is about a young women named namine shes in highschool and is a senior, she has to overcome many challenges that face her.


chpt.1 :An angel broken her wings into the snow...

A young girl with pale blond hair and light blue eyes. she looked at her self in the mirror and frowned because she just couldn't put down a strand of hair that always stick out in the side. she felt annoyed with her self because she felt that she could never ever look as pretty as her sister kairi. this pale blond headed girl always lived in the shadows of her sisters.

a knock on the door startled the girl. the banging became louder as a young teenage girls voice filled the house.

"lets go! hurry up Namine! were going to be late!" kairi said banging the door one last time. kairi walked down stairs waiting for namine outside as the snow fell. namine became aware of the time and did not want to be late for school he quickly put on a a white long sweater that looked like a dress as she wrapped a pale blue scarf around her. namine quickly ran up the door putting on her white snow boots. as namine was able to walk out the door a snowball nailed namine in the face as the snowflakes shattered into her face.

"hahaha in your face namine!" kairi said laughing as the bus came kairi kept laughing, until the most popular boys named riku told her to shut up of course.

namine felt embarrassed as she sat near the window she noticed the white snow falling. then she noticed her reflection her cheeks were so rosey and so was her nose from the cold. a boy next to the seat across from her was the boy named roxas he was considered one of the most attractive people in school along with his feminine looking brother sora.

the bus stopped to the school as the bus driver whose name was pete yelled "get out of my bus maggots!"

the people on the bus exited out of the bus mumbling and cursing at pete under their breaths.

namine slowly walked out of the bus noticing the snowy scene she stared as the cold soft breeze touched namine rosey cheeks.

"hurry up stupid!" kairi pushed namine off the buss as kairi landed on the concrete ground scraping her knee.

"ow" namine said getting up ignoring the cut on her knee as small trickles of blood dlid down her leg. namine gave kairi a cold stare saying down mess with me look.

kairi rolled her eyes walking into school as the first bell rang students were all in class.

the teacher marked each students name to see who were there.

namine opened her sketch book and began sketching a picture of sora.

"hey whats that namine!" a brown headed boy with teal eyes and smiled at namine.

"its suppose to be you sora see he has your hair" namine points at the sketches head.

"hey my cheeks arnt that fat are they!" sora whined then a white haired boy pinched soras cheeks

"i dunno sora you tell me, do you have fat cheeks?" riku said pinching soras cheeks

"nuuu riku stop it!" sora said pushing away rikus hand giving back namine her sketch book." you dont have to pick on me riku!"

namine could help but giggle staring at the two boys was like relief from her sister kairi.

"what are you staring at namine, huh?" riku pokes namine forehead.

" oh, im just staring at you two. you guys would be a really cute couple except" pointing at sora

"except what!" sora said hiding behind riku back

"my sister is after you" namine began laughing as sora eyes widened in fear.

"eeeeeew eeeeeew ew ew ew so gross kairi likes me!" sora yelled as the entire class stared at sora watching him and sora began blushing as he forced the book to cover his face peeking to see if people were still staring at him.

" she wont be touching sora any time soon, everyone knows kairi is a slut in school why do you think shes so popular?" riku said frowning.

" yea and im the butch one, huh?" namine said going back to sketching sora frowning.

"your not butch, trust me namine you pretty in your own way." riku said going back to doing his assignment.

namine was down to her last class, she was so excited for the winter break but the last class was her least favorite her sister was in the same class so was all the popular kids.

namine sat down then a kid through a crumble piece of paper" hey look its the butch!" pointing at namine and the entire class began laughing at namine.

kairi was bragging about namine how she never wants wear makeup.

roxas blurted out "shut up kairi, i think your sister is pretty.

namine blushed staring at roxas. she always had a crush on roxas , especially when she saw roxas shirtless when she went over soras house to study. namine was in a gaze and axel snapped his fingers at namine

"hey you ok blondie?"" the blazing red head young man who almost resembled a kitty

"huh oh yea im fine" namine said getting out of her daze.

kairi slaps namine across the head =" focus kairi, remember theres a reason why you have an "F" in here"

namine rubs her head ignoring kairi as she reads her book.

roxas sat next to namine " you know if you need help in this class, i could teach you" roxas placing his hand on namine shoulder.

namine eyes widened as her cheeks became bright read as her body shuttered a bit. " uh ok roxas"

the bell rang and school was over all the students ran outside screaming there lungs out about how free they were. many of the kids went on the bus many drove home some walked.

kairi was on the bus as namine never gets on the buss when school ends she walks into the forest to draw things. namine walked into the forest as the snow fell silently, namine was away from everyone. she sat on a rock drawing trees, the snow would fall gently on namines head and cloths. a group of boys showed up but silently not alerting namine. they watched namine as she was drawing they group of boys looked at one another and nodded smiling. they crept over to namine as one of the boys with an eye patch on his left eye strangled namine arms down. namine tried to break free, she tried to resist with all her might but couldn't fight back. as another boy with white hair and a tan complexion watched namine smiling. then a boy with pink hair smiled at namine

"hey doll" the pink hair young man said.

" pleas let me go, ill give you anything i promise!" namine said as her eyes were filled with tears screaming.

" oh but i do want something beautiful" the tall slender pink haired boy said licking his lips.

"what, what do you want pleas! just let me go!" namine said yelling with fear in her voice.

"your virginity" the tall pink hair man said as he unzips his pants.

namine virginity was taken from that man as the two other men watched laughing and smiling all that was left was namine there naked and cold as the snow fell on her. her eyes were widened with fear she could do anything. she was alone in the forest her clothes were thrown on the snow and there she was naked and cold. she screamed helplessly crying in panic. hot warm tears filled her eyes she felt hate. she was scared namine put on her clothes standing up blood was trickling down her leg but it wasn't from the cut earlier it was the proof that she had lost her virginity. namine put her cloths on weeping as tears fell on to the ground and namine walked out of the forest slouching her back forward. her eyes were widened with fear as tears trickled down her rosey cheeks. namine felt scared and hate. all was heard was the crunch of snow and namine weeping. namine walked in her home with wide eyes with dried tears running down her face, the lights were turned on..."namine where the hell have you been!"

(haha ill write more just caught up with school and stuff but dont worry ill find the time write more i promise from danny. pleas subscribe!.)


End file.
